


I Trust You

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: "You need not have to look away my love. I trust you."The words came from her lips before she even thought of them, but she didn't find herself regretting them.(For the #FFXIVWrite2019 challenge on Tumblr. Prompt for today was Radiant)





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> ((God damnit really brain?? This ran away from me... Consider this happening during the time she, Alphinaud and Tataru are holed up in Camp Dragonhead for a time bc I'm calling BULLSHIT that the timeline of the game is a year and a half. Gives plenty of time to be comfortable living together and even seeing each other completely vulnerable.))
> 
> ((Needless to say: this gets slightly NSFW. Thanks to miss_shiva_adler on here for giving me a push to get this fic right.))

He gently pushed her hood off of her head and undid the tight bun her long purple hair was in, letting it fall against her back.

She closed her eyes against the feeling of him running his hands through her hair. "That feels wonderful my love."

"I thought you might appreciate being out of that snow-drenched armor." Haurchefant offered.

Raven got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Oh? Is that all my love?" She teased, her voice low.

Haurchefant blinked before a hot blush adorned his cheeks. "Raven!"

"I'm teasing my love. I would like to be out of this armor. But I also don't have any clothes here either." Raven soothed.

Haurchefant smiled. "You can borrow something of mine if you'd like. They might be a bit large, but it's better than nothing."

Raven smiled. "Thank you my love." She replied as she made quick work of her boots and her gloves, tossing them next the rocking chair near the fireplace. She then shivered as he returned with a bundle of clothes.

"I'll let you get dressed." He said simply, and began to turn his back.

"You need not have to look away my love. I trust you."

The words came from her lips before she even thought of them, but she didn't find herself regretting them. She does trust him to see her at her most vulnerable, and she prays he enjoys what he sees.

Haurchefant blushed hotly, a heat he felt all the way in his ears. "Raven my love...I am honored you trust me. I just don't know if I trust myself." He mumbled.

Raven frowned. "If you're uncomfortable, please say so my love."

"It's not that. I just-"

"It's okay." Raven cut him off as she took his hands and placed them at the front of her armor to feel for the clasp at her throat, followed by the smaller clasps down the front of the chest piece. She felt hesitation, almost resistance at the clasps around her breasts and she kissed him softly.

"It's okay my love. You're allowed. I trust you." She soothed as she stepped closer, letting him feel her body as he undid more of the clasps.

Soon the armor hung open and she slid his hands back up her bare skin to her shoulders to slide the armor off of her slender yet built frame.

"I have not the words to properly describe how beautiful you are my love." Haurchefant whispered in awe and Raven blushed under the praise.

"I'm not ready for anything yet Raven." He mumbled as she tossed the chest piece onto the rocking chair.

Raven looked at him in understanding. "You don't need to be. I won't push you into something you don't want." She replied with a gentle smile, and Haurchefant held her close, his eyes closing in content, he felt safe and warm.

He wished he were ready for more than what he was.

"Go lay down, I'll take these off and change, if it makes you more comfortable my love." Raven soothed.

Haurchefant smiled and kissed her softly. "Do not worry for me my love. Come join me."

Raven laughs as he turns towards the bedroom and strips off the too tight pants and underwear and throws them on the rocking chair before throwing on the soft pants he handed her. She unhooked her bra and tossed it with everything else before walking over and hiding the undergarments from view before pulling the t-shirt over her head.

She quickly made her way to the bedroom, where a sight to behold awaited her.

Haurchefant had gotten rid of his mail and stood with his back to her, in nothing but a pair of soft looking sleep pants. It had long since stopped snowing and the moon shone brightly, encasing him in a soft silver glow.

He looked radiant, like an angel had descended from the heavens to be with her.

He turned and smiled. "Come lay with me love. I can promise nothing will happen, but I wish to be closer to you." He requested and extended a hand.

Raven accepted his hand as she took note of the scars all over his body, no doubt from different battles among other things.

She restrained herself from touching, her hands hovering over his gorgeous body like a work of art.

"So beautiful. May I?" She questioned softly.

Haurchefant nodded and pressed her hands to his chest, where she let them slide up and down his well-sculpted figure, tracing each scar he bore with reverence as they laid down facing each other.

He soon reached for her to feel the soft t-shirt instead of her smooth bare skin. "My love?"

"I had taken off the small clothes underneath to dry as well. I understand that nothing will happen tonight, I'm happy to go at your pace my love." She explained softly as he ran his hands underneath the shirt.

"Can I take this off then?" He asked, to which Raven gave a slightly confused look.

"I'm not opposed, but why the sudden change?" She questioned gently.

Haurchefant sighed. "I may not want sex, but what I do want is to see you. And let you see me. If you'll allow it." He mumbled into her shoulder.

She laughed. "Alright. I just wish to be clear my love."

His hands slowly moved the shirt up and away before the shirt came over her head and tossed on the floor, leaving her torso bare, her hair falling over her breasts in soft waves, a result of being tied so tight for so long.

He couldn't help but stare as she pulled her hair away, feeling no shame as she lay back against the pillows. "I...by the Fury..."

"Hmm?"

"Forgive me, I feel as though I have ascended to the seventh heaven. You're radiant my love." He praised, to which Raven blushed.

"If I am radiant, what does that make you?"

"A mortal who longs to worship, if she would allow me to?" He questioned softly.

Raven smiled. "You may."

And with that he crawled on top of her and kissed her. It started slow, but became more heated the more he touched. Her skin seemed to burn against his hands as he slid them up her sides, sliding up into her hair as he pressed soft kisses to her face, a slight hesitation in the gentle touches to her body.

Raven seemed to sense his hesitation. "You may go lower my love. You may touch and kiss wherever you like, whatever you're comfortable with doing."

Haurchefant stared lovingly at Raven, how in the seven hells did he get so lucky to have a wonderful woman who loved and respected him and his wishes?

He kissed her sweetly, the words whispered against her lips like a prayer of sheer adoration. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this!! Lord knows I struggled with it. Now to hide bc my brain is shot...


End file.
